


Date

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sets you up on a date with Bucky.  Neither of you are quite sure what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Proving once again that I am shit at titles and also at writing reader insterts.

Steve had warned him about this. But even the ex-Winter Soldier was no match when it came to such plots as those of the Black Widow’s.

It had taken Bucky only four minutes flat to get dressed and downstairs following Natasha’s urgent text - “mission @ 5. wear a suit” - and only another 15 to reach the destination Nat had sent in the following text. Once Bucky had arrived at the resturaunt, it took him less than thirty seconds to work out that there was no real mission.

He was about to make a break for it when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bucky Barnes?" You asked. He turned to look at you, surveying your outfit, making you suddenly worry you had overdressed for the occassion. You groped for your words a moment before spitting out your name followed by an apology.

"Natasha does this… a lot. If you just want to go, I won’t take offense." Bucky shook his head, doing his best to not look disappointed. Just then, the waiter called your names, and Bucky politely put out his arm for you to take.

When you were seated across from each other, menus in hand, Bucky spoke.

"Has she done this to you before?"

You smiled. ”A couple times, yeah. You?”

"This is the first."

You laughed, ”Better get used to it then,” and went back to your menu.

"You… worked for SHIELD?" Bucky asked quietly, taking a sidelong glance to check no one was listening in.

"Used to, yeah."

"So you know about me."

For a moment, you weren’t sure what he meant, but when your eyes landed on his metal hand, you understood.

"Bucky…" You started. You weren’t entirely sure where to go with this, but you continued speaking anyways. "Pretty much everyone knows, SHIELD or not."

Bucky was staring intently at you as you finished. He didn’t bring up SHIELD or Hydra again.

The two of you ordered, joked a little about how pushy Natasha could be about seemingly the most trivial stuff - “Like this,” you had said. Bucky paused for a moment before disagreeing. ”I think this is important in its own way. It helps with… getting back into the real world.”

You nodded your understanding as the waitress dropped a plate in front of you. Not much was said while you ate, save for a few notes of praise for the food. Bucky downed his meal in record time. If he hadn’t smiled and waited patiently for you to finish, you might’ve thought it was because he was eager to get away.

"That could have been worse." Bucky said as he tucked some bills into the checkbook. You followed suit, adding bills of your own and smiling.

"Could’ve been a real mission. I’d call this a relief."

Bucky laughed and lead the way outside. It was warm enough that you didn’t bother slipping into your coat, just tossed it over your shoulder and turned to Bucky.

"Do you think Natasha made a good call?" You asked nonchalantly.

Bucky chuckled. ”She knows what she’s doing.”

What did that even mean? You were suddenly at a loss as to what to think. A part of you was pretty sure you liked Bucky, but it seemed more than likely that he wasn’t interested, that this was all just a courtesy. You were so lost in thought you didn’t notice Bucky had come very close to you, and was hesitating with his hand close to your shoulder. You locked eyes with him, giving the approval he needed to put a large hand on your shoulder and press a small kiss on your cheek.

"But hopefully she’ll let me plan the next date myself." He added, still awfully close to your face. You couldn’t say you would mind that at all.


End file.
